The Lonely Girl and the Mermaid
by Calebski
Summary: While at Hogwarts Hermione finds solace in an unlikely place and the relationship that builds becomes a source of incredible comfort, while the distance between them gives the Mermaid nothing but anguish. (Hermione x Mermaid) (one-shot)


_A/N so I put this random one-shot up on tumblr yesterday and because of the lovely responses I have edited it properly and am now posting here._

 _Let me know what you think._

* * *

Hermione was eleven when she first saw the Mermaid.

She had run from the castle in an attempt to get away from the cruel things they were saying about her, there had been no escape within the stone walls and so she had removed to the grounds. The grassy area in front of the large entrance hall doors was peaceful in the twilight, the silence soothed her battered adolescent heart.

Turning she caught a glimmer of light, it came from the expanse of water reflecting the setting of the sun. Walking towards the captivating illumination she found herself of the bank of the Black Lake.

As she looked out across the pool the surface rippled before a body slowly emerged. The Mermaid didn't look like the ones she had seen on the telly at home though as she cocked her head to the side she supposed its appearance made more _sense_ this way.

There was no voluminous brightly coloured hair or large breasts held up by a bra made of shells, the Mermaid was a pale green, the colour covered every inch of its scale like shimmering skin, it had long hair that resembled seaweed, long tresses that floated down its back, Hermione imagined how the mane would come to life underwater as if animated by magic. So much like her own.

The Mermaid regarded her impassively, its eyes large black pools that made it difficult to distinguish emotion but Hermione was not afraid.

Hermione thought the Mermaid was beautiful.

The Mermaid had been minding her own business taking a lap of the lake to enjoy the setting sun when she had seen the Lonely Girl, when she had started to sit down the Mermaid had moved as close to the bank as she was able and smiled, doing her best to hide her jagged teeth.

This human looked different than the others, her skin was bright and clear and her hair bounced around her face almost obscuring her delicate nose and large eyes. When the Mermaid had emerged she hadn't thrown stones or gasped in shock, this little human had pain behind her eyes.

The Mermaid spoke with the Lonely Girl as much as she was able, it had been a long time since she had reason to use their language. The little human introduced herself.

"Her… mi… own... ee" the Mermaid tried, the word unfamiliar in her gilled throat.

The Lonely Girl, _Hermione_ , smiled and the Mermaid promised herself she would practice, she wanted to see that smile again.

Hermione asked the Mermaid what her name was but she said she did not have one, perplexed by the unfamiliar situation she called out "what should I call you?"

"Why does it matter?" the Mermaid responded and Hermione nodded, why did it? It was only them and it wasn't like she would tell anyone; it wasn't like she had anyone to tell.

* * *

Hermione rushed down to the lake, her movements erratic and jumpy as she released all of the suppressed panic she had been holding onto for days, _weeks even_.

She fell to the shingle covered ground and looked out at the still water willing her mind to clear, she just needed to _think_. If she could get to the bottom of this everything would be okay.

She started at the Mermaid's appearance, it had been such a long time since Hermione had seen her, she knew it was a _her_ now. How she knew it was the same Mermaid, _her Mermaid_ she wasn't sure, she just did.

The Mermaid looked at the Lonely Girl taking in her rumbled appearance and her chest rising and falling rapidly "what is wrong?" she asked, her voice a Sphinx-like; emotionless but enthrallingly melodic.

The words tumbled from her lips all of them fighting to get out without regard for comprehensible order, the creature in the castle, the bodies in the hospital wing, people believing the blame of her friend.

"It will come for you" the Mermaid said "you _must_ be careful"

Hermione nodded "I will" she promised.

* * *

When Hermione got to the bank this time the Mermaid was already waiting, though her facial features did not react in the same way as a human she knew her Mermaid was angry "You… Hermione…you said would be careful"

"I know I'm sorry…" she pleaded.

"You were not careful" the Mermaid interrupted tonelessly.

Hermione's shoulders slumped "I'm am sorry" she whispered, she did not try to explain.

The Mermaid regarded her for a long time and seemed to shift "there are many things in the castle that should not be there, this is true most of the time but this year more than ever. You _will_ try harder this time"

Hermione was perplexed by the words but agreed anyway, she hated her Mermaid being angry with her.

When she went back up to the castle the Mermaid stayed to watch her, waiting waist high in the water long after the large doors closed behind her Lonely Girl.

The sky was long black in the sky before the Mermaid ripped her eyes away from the castle, the castle where the Lonely Girl lived and where she could not follow.

* * *

The Mermaid had not moved for several hours, not since the Lonely Girl had been tied there, the sight of her bound hands and feet made the Mermaids hands claw and her teeth sharpen, she _ached_ to release the ropes but she had been forbidden from touching.

It was a strange thing to see her underwater, to observe the gentle stream of bubbles that left her mouth every few seconds. What would she have looked like with gills?

She stood guard as the other Merepeople circled, she tried to not think of the approaching time limit instead she focused on Hermione's hair, the large cloud of curls that swayed behind her in the gentle deep waters, she could not see the individual strands here, how some were different colours to the others, how it all moved in different directions when blown by a soft breeze.

She focused on her hair as the boy came, as he touched her and as he took her away.

* * *

As the Mermaid approached the bank she found her Lonely Girl and she was crying.

She looked so _different_ , her dress was made of water like fabric in a light blue colour, and the lustre in the gown illuminated the tear tracks on her face.

She looked so different.

She looked like she _shimmered_.

Almost like….

"What is wrong?" the Mermaid asked softly.

Hermione cried more and she sobbed out her answer falteringly, the Mermaid tried to follow her tale but stories of dancing and boys didn't make sense to her.

Sensing the Lonely Girl wasn't getting happier she tried something "Hermione" she said gently, she had practised and could say it perfectly now, but the name was not enough to make the girl smile any more.

The Lonely Girl was no longer little.

The Mermaid glanced over her watery face "you are _beautiful_ Hermione"

This time she smiled it was smaller than the one before, that smile, the very first she had given had stretched across her whole face and had burnt itself into the Mermaid's memory, but Hermione's cheeks covered in pink, her large brown eyes fell to the ground shyly and the Mermaid thought this smile was just as nice.

* * *

Hermione's progress to the lake was unbelievably slow, the wound that had viciously cut across her body shot pain through her with every step she took but she had been determined she needed to get outside.

She ignored the burning in her limbs and breathed in the fresh air as deeply as her restricted chest would allow.

The Mermaid was already there when she got to the water's edge _waiting_ , Hermione always meant to ask how she always knew when she was coming, but she never did, it wasn't really important as long as she was there.

As she lowered herself to sit on the ground pain radiated through her chest and she released an involuntary sound; half groan, half sob and the Mermaid flinched "I'm sorry" she said "I wasn't careful again"

Silence fell around them for a long time and Hermione let herself relax in the Mermaid's reassuring company until The Mermaid moved one hand lightly through the surface of the lake, the disturbance of the water getting Hermione's attention.

The Mermaid's wide eyes looked back at her, but they did not seem reproachful "show me" she said finally.

"No" Hermione insisted, she did not want her to see, her Mermaid told her she was beautiful she couldn't let her... "No" she repeated.

"Please" the Mermaid said and held her hand out to reach for her.

Hermione stared at the proffered hand for a long time before slowly getting back up to her feet and taking it. The Mermaid's hand was cold and surprisingly dry, the flow of her blood felt very close to the skin as Hermione could feel her pulse flutter through her elongated fingers.

She moved towards the water's edge and into the lake, submerging her feet and then her knees until she was up to her waist, just like the Mermaid. It was strange to be so close to her. Her skin was even more dazzlingly up close. Even though she had groan accustomed to the world of magic her Mermaid was still like an unbelievable dream.

She concentrated on the Mermaids hair, how it flowed in the gentle breeze as slim fingers pulled away the buttons on her shirt not shifting her gaze even as the breeze hit her chest. She fixed her eyes on the setting sun as the cool delicate touch found its way to her torso, tracing the savage line that had been left there by someone who hated her, she wasn't even aware she was crying until the Mermaid reached her fingers up to her face, the soft pads wiping away the fresh tears.

"You are _beautiful_ Hermione" she said, her voice chiming around her like a song.

Hermione shut her eyes and more tears fell.

* * *

"I'm leaving" Hermione said breathlessly before even coming to a full halt "it won't be safe for me next year I have to help Harry"

"When will you be back? The Mermaid asked in her usual impassive voice.

"I don't know" she hated the response but it was the only one she had.

* * *

The Mermaid looked on helplessly as the battle raged in the castle and the grounds, hours it had been continuing, plumes of smoke lit up by spellfire polluted the sky and bodies were scattered over the grounds.

Then she saw her, her Lonely Girl, she was smaller than before and her wide eyes drank in the changes categorising her every feature.

Hermione's hair cascaded around her as she sprinted across the field in front of the lake shouting spells over her shoulder.

Two men in robes of the darkest black were in pursuit and the Mermaid moved forward to the very tip of the water, she could do nothing else, she could get no closer.

When Hermione knocked one of her pursuers off their feet the Mermaid sighed with relief but it was too soon.

Distracted by her momentary success Hermione did not prepare for the other man's attack the Mermaid could only watch from far, _so far away_ as the shocking green light illuminated the darkening skies around them.

The Mermaid tried to scream but her gills would not allow it, she lurched forward but the lake was spent, her shimmering body landed on the bank with a dull thud.

It took an age to reach the Lonely Girl, every movement of the earth against her skin felt like it was lancing her delicate scales with white hot heat, still she did not stop.

When she finally made it the Mermaid pulled herself over Hermione torso, her hands reaching for her face and then her hair.

She held onto the wayward tresses as the Lonely Girl got cold and the sky darkened, she held onto her as her own breath slowed and her vision faded, she held onto her as she fulfilled her final living wish; that the Lonely Girl would never go to a place she could not follow again.


End file.
